


Kingdom Come

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2016, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Had he said the same to anyone else, it may have sounded like nothing more than his usual fantasies. Spoken to Sonia, however, it was the most normal thing to issue from his mouth in some time.---Sonia feels nostalgic for Christmas in her homeland.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



“Hell Cat,” Gundam greeted as he approached Sonia on the deck of the ship. “Pray, what plagues your mind on this fair evening?”

Sonia shivered, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders. Were the winters like this in Novoselic? Suddenly, she couldn’t remember.

“It’s Christmas,” she explained, still looking out over the rail at the cloudless sky, twinkling with stars. “It was always such a great big deal in my home country. All of our subjects would line up at the palace gate to receive their gift of a Holiday Makango, which they would be eager to go straight home and enjoy…”

Gundam wondered if ‘enjoy’ meant to cook and eat the poor creature, or to keep and care for it. He very much hoped it was the later.

“It must be difficult for a dark princess such as yourself to spend such an important occasion away from her kingdom.” Had he said the same to anyone else, it would have sounded like nothing more than his usual fantasies. Spoken to Sonia, however, it was the most normal thing to issue from his mouth in some time.

“But Tanaka-san,” finally she turned to face him, expression highlighted eerily by the moonlight. “I’m not a princess anymore.”

It was true that Novoselic had fallen during the Incident, but given time, Sonia could rebuild it- she _would_ rebuild it- of that Gundam had no doubt. He readjusted his scarf, uncertain of how best to express that to her.

Gundam started slightly,  torn from his thoughts, as a delicate hand was placed lightly over top of the bandages his own (smart, he thought. For touching his flesh bare may have reduced her to mere ash).

What had looked eerie moments ago, turned warm and reassuring as the moon’s glow continued to splash over Sonia’s face, her golden hair shining radiant like a crown.

“It’s alright; I’m fine… Say, although the Christmas I am most used centered on celebrating the makango, I have heard that in Japan, it is a time for lovers. Is that true?”

Gundam’s scarf was now pulled so far up his face, that Sonia was certain that he would soon emerge a very handsome butterfly- A dark and foreboding butterfly, of course.

Although Sonia had spent a Christmas with her classmates before the Incident, the girls had been far too busy dressing up Tsumiki in a Misses Claus suit to have been bothered with any of the boys.

“It is,” Gundam replied simply.

“I see. Thank you for talking with me, Tanaka-san. I think that I’m finally ready to turn into bed now that you’ve helped set my mind at ease.”

* * *

 

The next night, Gundam was pleased to find Sonia standing in the exact same spot. Not that he was happy to see her troubled, of course, but the fact of the matter was that this was much more convenient than knocking on the door to her cabin. He had attempted that once before, however the dark aura set up around it was too great for even one such as himself to break through. He had had to turn back, defeated. The Dark Cat was truly a force to be reckoned with.

He cleared his throat.

“Oh, Tanaka-san! With the way you float through the night, I didn’t hear your approach."

She always knew just what to say. One such as herself deserved an offering of monumental proportions.

All he had to offer on this evening was light enough to be carried by his hamsters.

Gundam snapped his fingers, prompting the Four Dark Gods to scamper around the corner, carrying a box on their backs.

“Oh my! How adorable!” Sonia knelt down to address the little creatures. “Do you have something for me?”

With a peep, Sun-D and Jum-P leapt into the box emerging with something made from copper-colored wire. Hopping up on top of the princess’s head, they set the make-shift crown down upon it, before leaping off again.

“What’s this?” Sonia asked, voice full of wonder, as if someone had set a tiara of diamonds upon her, as she took the headpiece off to turn it around in her hands.

“I have used my dark powers to frighten the metallic holding apparatuses from the land of War Drobe into submission, bending them to my will,” Gundam stated proudly, although somewhat muffled through his scarf.

Sonia clapped her hands together in glee, the crown resting in her lap. “You made me a crown from coat hangers! How wonderful!”

After returning the crown to her head and standing back up, Sonia leaned in, pecking a kiss to Gundam’s jawline, through the cloth of his scarf. “Thank you. I really feel like a princess again. This is an even better present than a Christmas Makango!”

 

_end_

 

 


End file.
